One More Chance
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: AU. Zero seems to have stumble onto a new adventure...one filled with things he would not think he would have to experience again. Warning: Contains shounenai.


_Kiseki: Alright! Here we are with our very own Rockman Zero fanfic!_

_Harpuia: Here I am; watch your grammar and also instead of "our" say "my." –rolls eyes—_

_Kiseki: Wise-acker. Anyway, this contains shounen-ai and—_

**WARNING! WARNING! SHOUNEN-AI ALERT!**

_Kiseki: oo Think you're a bit late on that._

**Copy X: - -; Freak. –Dodges a flying bolder— oo;**

**_Original X: Oh dear. By the way, the author does not own Rockman Zero, if she did ummm…there's no explanation needed here. _**

**_A/N: This is an AU BTW._**

--

**chapitre 1: One More Chance**

**_—_**

**A**

**Rockman Zero Fanfic**

_--_

A familiar long-haired blonde repliroid was walking in a seemingly advanced city with buildings touching the clouds. He received strange looks while passing by…maybe that was because he was wearing a cloak and this was to be expected. After all, do you see people trying to hide their faces everyday in public? But other than that, nothing looked strange about him.

_"Where am I? I thought I had died…"_

Thinking this, the small replriloid sighed until he suddenly found himself the center of attention. This was very unfortunate since he did not want to have got into a situation where chances are his identity would be found out. This was discovered when a large arm wrapped around the unsuspecting repliroid at that moment and pulled him up.

_Click._

_**"One move and this little girl gets it!"**_

Maybe the Irregular saw the long blonde hair nope, he definitely saw the girlish long hair but that made blonde-haired repliroid twitch. Then he quickly got a grasp of his Z-saber until the Irregular unexpectedly tightened his grasp. The repliroid gave a gasp of surprise and dropped his Z-saber to the ground due to the tight pressure from one of the Irregular's arms.

The wounds from the crash certainly did not help at all in this almost helpless struggle.

**Crash. Boom. Ka-pow!**

The red repliroid was dropped from the damaged Irregular's hand—that had gotten shot by a tiny red speck on top from a building—and quickly reached for the Z-saber. But, suddenly the foot came crashing down upon the small replriloid's back, earning a yelp from him.

_"Okay, I've had enough of this crap…"_

The small replriloid had managed to grab the Irregular's foot and throw it into a nearby wall—he saw a green repliroid and red repliroid run over to the Irregular. He had realized though, that his cloak had been ripped off in the process. There was silence among the people…uh-oh…

Then, suddenly a small repliroid clad in azul, came through the crowd; he seemed to be important but uttered whisper-like apologies under his breath when he pushed through. Then he smiled very friendly-like and had held out his hand.

"Hi. Do you happen to be…Zero?"

The red repliroid just nodded and shook the blue one's hand. Zero thought for a second that this might be—

_Smack!_

A familiar blue-haired repliroid smacked Zero across the cheek. Zero reached up slowly to touch his left cheek in astonishment.

_"…"_

"Come on mister! You're coming with ME!"

She began to drag him away from the other blue repliroid. Zero squirmed and reached out towards the other repliroid who tried to help Zero by grabbing his out-stretched hand. The blue-haired repliroid turned around and began tugging on Zero's right arm.

"He's coming with me!"

She had said, tugging the poor red repliroid towards her.

"Chigau-1-! He doesn't want to go with you! Besides, I want to talk with him."

"Urusai-2-! You know how long Ciel's been secretlty waiting and believing for him! _I _have been waiting too!"

The community watched intently, their heads turning with every strong pull. Then, the azul repliroid had an idea. Zero knew because of that evil smirk, he sighed, knowing that once again he appeared to have people fighting over him.

"Leviathan! I command you to instantly stop this and go back to your quarters."

The blue repliroid suddenly commanded and Leviathan stuck her tongue out before teleporting…presumely back to her quarters.

"Zero, if you had not already guessed, I am X."

Zero arched an eyebrow at "X" as they walked through not the MHHQ (although there is one) but a high-class place with strong-looking fighters within it. Zero hummed a bit.

_"Can you see the light?"_

"What is this place called?"

Zero asked X who, had a carefree smile said,

**"Neo Acardia."**

_**--**_

_Kiseki: Tch, Burrrrrrrn!_

_**Zero: - -;**_

_Harpuia: --Sigh—Grow up._

Phantom: **_You, _**grow up.

_Harpuia: Why you little…_

**Leviathan: Stop! –Rolls eyes—Anyway…please review!**

_Fefnir: --Clears throat and poses—_

Everyone: - -;

**-1-. No, in Japanese.**

**-2-. Shut up, in Japanese.**


End file.
